


Only Human

by BabyTwi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x02, Angst, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Jonerys, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Past, Revelations, Season/Series 10, Winterfell, crypts, dany's feelings, pensamentos da Dany
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyTwi/pseuds/BabyTwi
Summary: "Fazia muito tempo que sua vida não tomava uma virada de tamanha proporção. Era como se tudo que havia construído e acreditado, fosse tirado subitamente, assim que Jon disse ser Aegon Targaryen, o filho que aparentemente ninguém sabia que existia de seu irmão mais velho Rhaegar."Esta One-shot aborda o conflito que Daenerys sentiu após a revelação do Jon.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa one-shot há alguns dias, após ver o 8x02 de Game of Thrones, estava sem coragem de postar afinal faz muito tempo que não posto nenhuma fic!!!  
> Espero que gostem, e que este pequeno texto aqueçam o nosso coração Jonerys e de fãs da Dany, pois esta série já esta maltratando muito a gente nessa temporada!! 
> 
> Beijinhos!!!;)

Fazia muito tempo que sua vida não tomava uma virada de tamanha proporção. Era como se tudo que havia construído e acreditado, fosse tirado subitamente, assim que Jon disse ser Aegon Targaryen, o filho que aparentemente ninguém sabia que existia de seu irmão mais velho Rhaegar.

Parte dela estava descrente de que seu tão sonhado trono, aquele que fora seu obejeto de desejo por tantos anos, havia se tornado algo inalcançável, agora o verdadeiro herdeiro surgiu, e todas as suas conquistas por Essos e seu sofrimento fora em vão.

Em sua superfície ela irradiava raiva. Raiva de seu irmão por complicar sua vida. Raiva dos Targaryens pelo fardo deixado a ela, onde todos estes anos tentando limpar o nome da sua família e cada vez mais segredos surgindo. E por fim raiva dela mesmo, por se abrir, se permitir amar alguém e no fim cair profundamente.

E ela podia se enganar, mas também sentia raiva por ter essa reação em frente ao Jon, ela sentia vergonha pela natureza egoísta que sentia quando o assunto era o trono. Mas quem podia culpa-la? Fora isto que sempre quis na vida, e apesar de todas as coisas mágicas e impossíveis que a cercavam, ela era apenas um ser humano.

E este lado humano que apenas se manifestou com mais força graças ao homem em sua frente.

Jon Snow, este que apareceu como um grande enigma em Pedra do Dragão, com sua honra, gentileza, e um senso inquebrável de só fazer o que é certo, a fazendo questionar suas decisões tomadas durante toda sua existência.

Ele surgiu, trazendo a tona um lindo sonho que ela já havia desistido há tempos, afinal para chegar ao trono ela deveria agir com a cabeça não com o coração, e quem haveria de amar a filha do Rei Louco, a impetuosa Mãe dos Dragões, aquela que depois de tanto sofrimento decidiu criar barreiras e esconder a garota ávida por amor que ela realmente era.  
E mesmo com todos esses contras ele o fez, amou-a e fez Daenerys da casa Targaryen abrir seu coração e se sentir feliz como há anos não se sentia. Seu amor chegou a um ponto, onde ela foi capaz de desviar sua atenção do trono, para vir ao Norte e lutar a guerra de Jon Snow.

Mas a vida era feita de ironias, e o destino brincava com ela mais uma vez, pois o homem que ama, aquele que devolveu alegria e vida a sua existência, era o mesmo que podia invalidar tudo o que conquistou e lutou por tanto tempo.

O mais engraçado de tudo era a dualidade que a revelação a causava, pois uma parte dela, bem em seu intimo, sentia conforto e felicidade diante da notícia, pois finalmente após a perda de seu Rhaego ela havia encontrado uma família novamente, não estava mais sozinha no mundo, não precisava mais ser a ultima Targaryen, Jon Snow esta lá para ajudá-la nisso, e apesar do choque era bom ver alguém integro carregando o nome de sua família, a grandiosidade da Casa Targaryen seria devolvida.

Para isso acontecer, para que os Targaryen continuem ela teria que abrir mão dele, Jon deveria se casar e continuar a linhagem com vários herdeiros; e como esta constatação fazia sua alma doer, ela desejava tanto que seu ventre não fosse amaldiçoado, queria poder dar vida a um filho dele, que herdaria seus lindos cachos e sua gentil personalidade. Mas a vida era cruel, e ela deveria aceitar que nunca teria uma casa de porta vermelha e um jardim com crianças que a chamariam de mãe, ou seja, ela nunca seria a mãe dos filhos dele.

Um som alto e seco avisando que o rei da noite e seu exercito de mortos havia chegado a tirou de seus devaneios e fez Daenerys voltar à realidade do momento, ela olhou para Jon e via tristeza refletida em seu olhar, ela sabia que o tinha magoado mas não havia mais tempo para conversarem:

\- Precisamos ir. - Jon constatou e hesitante ofereceu sua mão para ambos saírem das Criptas juntos,e apesar do choque, de toda dor e dúvida que sentia internamente ela aceitou sua mão, pois não havia ninguém neste mundo em que ela confiasse mais.


End file.
